


When I Saw You

by cloud_of_reverie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ugh this is kinda lame but it sounded cute in my mind so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_of_reverie/pseuds/cloud_of_reverie
Summary: Jaehyun might be blind but he is certain that he's in love with the most beautiful man alive.





	When I Saw You

"You are so beautiful."

Taeyong shined a bright smile. "As if you would know" he teased, with a grin on his face.

Jaehyun chuckled and then his look softened. "You know very well what I mean."

That was true. Taeyong knew what Jaehyun's words meant and that's what made them so special. Taeyong has been hearing these words ever since he was a little kid, still trying to figure himself out. The first thing people would notice was always his appearance. How "pretty" he was. And it didn't bother him at first, in fact he really enjoyed it. He would get really flustered and wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole, yet, somehow, it felt nice. But as he grew older his appearance became the only thing people would know about him. No one cared for his thoughts, his ideas, the wonders his mind would hold. The kindness of his heart and the clearness of his soul. No one cared for his flaws, his imperfections, the things that made him who he is. The fears he would hide and the tears that he had shed.

It was all about impressions and zero meaning. Until he met Jaehyun.

* * *

One day at the coffee shop Taeyong used to work, Jaehyun came in just as another customer, a stranger Taeyong thought he’d never meet again. “Excuse me, could you please read the menu for me? If it’s not too much to ask for” Jaehyun had asked him with a shy smile while sitting at a table by himself, and Taeyong, who was in the middle of a very busy shift trying to take orders from everyone, shot back at him with “Can’t you just read it yourself? I have other stuff to do”. Jaehyun then reached for something under the table and Taeyong froze when he recognized the object. A white cane. Oh, Taeyong would totally get fired. And he totally deserved it. 

“I’m so sorry, oh my God. I’m so so sorry, I didn’t know, I never imagined th-“ 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise. Many people don’t realize it until I tell them. And today must have been a hectic day for you, the place is literally full. Don’t worry about it, I understand.”, he had said, keeping eye contact with Taeyong in the most natural way possible. He really could’ve never guessed.

The man’s words felt comforting and Taeyong wondered if he really meant them or he was just being nice. The man’s smile looked… sincere. _How is that even possible?_

“Yeah.. Again, I’m so sorry. Of course I’ll read the menu for you and if you need any help with anything, just let me know!”

“Thanks.”, Jaehyun responded and his lips curved into a beautiful smile, making his cheeks look puffy and his eyes disappear. Two perfectly symmetrical dimples formed on the corners of his mouth.

_Huh_ , Taeyong thought to himself. _Dimples_.

Everything flowed so naturally with Jaehyun. Time would stop when they were together and the rest of the world felt insignificant. Taeyong had helped him with the menu that day and Jaehyun had asked him out right after his shift was over. At first, Taeyong doubted himself and thought he only agreed because he felt sorry for his mistake earlier. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. There was something special about this man, something about the two of them. Jaehyun must have felt it too.

* * *

And now here they are, living together in their small apartment, their second anniversary being only a few weeks away. They were happy. They were each other’s home.

Jaehyun has the unique yet very simple ability to know people. He doesn't rush to judge anyone, but instead he takes his time to truly reach into the very depths of one's soul and pick out the best elements that deserve to shine. He "sees" the good in people like no one else can. And Taeyong is beyond grateful for that.

So, when Jaehyun says that someone is beautiful, he isn't referring to their physicality, but to the most beautiful qualities of their heart.

"I know exactly what you mean." Taeyong whispers as he softly plants a kiss to Jaehyun's temple.

Jaehyun would flinch at the sudden proximity if it was anyone else. But it was Taeyong. Taeyong was different. He nuzzles his head to the older’s neck and smiles warmly. His love could never startle or intimidate him, he could feel his presence even from afar. Sometimes he would pick up Taeyong's scent before he even entered the room. Sometimes he would hear his footsteps approaching, light as a kitten's but music to Jaehyun's ears. And sometimes he could feel Taeyong's heart beat next to his. That was when he was undeniably blissful. Feeling his lover's gentle touch, their warm bodies exchanging heat, the sound of a steady breath next to his ear; things he could never get used to but didn't want to. Every day was new with Taeyong. And every day he would fall even harder, even deeper for him.

“I love you.” he confessed, his head resting on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was super short and terrible, i'm sure, but it's also my first ever attempt at writing! i just had this mental image stuck in my head and wanted to turn it into something like this. i have much to learn but thank you so much for reading!
> 
> p.s. the title is a mariah carey song hehe


End file.
